Blue Lantern Ring
Eventually Saint Walker's ring leaves him after losing hope after learning what happened, but believes it was better this way as the Blue Rings pose the biggest risk to the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. As such the Blue Lantern Rings presently do not have an owner. Powers Blue Energy Conduit: The rings use Blue energy, supplied by a Power Battery which in most cases takes the form of blue light. The Blue energy of hope has an infallible connection to the universe. Hope is the most powerful of light, and thus the universe speaks through it. A Blue Power ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, and has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. *'Blue Energy Blasts': The ring can be used to fire blasts of blue energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the hope of the user. *'Force-Field': The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Blue Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of blue energy. Unlike a Green Lantern Power Ring, the primary function of the Blue Power Ring will manifest its constructs in response to the target's specific psychosis. The power literally soothes its target based on that target's hopes. In this way, the ring can remove the corruptible influence of the red flame of rage by infusing hope. Otherwise, the ring is a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of hope. A Blue Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of hope necessary to conjure it into existence. The constructs are made out of blue energy, which is a tangible form of pure hope, and they exist only as long as a Blue Lantern is fueling it with their mastery of hope. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired hope of the Blue Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. *'Hope Empowerment': The Blue Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be drawn from for strength by the ring user. Being in direct range of the emotional aura of a Blue Lantern allows them to charge an outer power reserve; by the sheer hope of the Lantern, its power will remain constant. The empowerment extends to even the stellar reactions of stars, allowing one to reverse the age of a dying star to that of a relatively newborn star. Solely empowered by the hope of the population that relied on it, in turn empowering the Blue Lantern who then collects and uses it for the purpose of transformation. The ability bypasses the need for ring energy expenditure. *'Fear Depletion': As fear is the belief of imminent demise, hope is the belief of imminent success. As such, Blue Lantern Rings are capable of depleting the energy of Qwardian Power Rings. *'Avarice Immunity': A blue ring is not vulnerable to the Orange Lantern Corps' favored tactic of draining energy from other Corps' rings. The reason of this is that while Avarice erodes Will, it can't consume Hope, thus rendering Avarice useless against Hope. *'Rage Removal': If a subject has been infected with the red light of rage, a Blue Power Ring can create a vision of the subject's greatest hope to calm and heal them. In the case of John Stewart, it showed him a vision of being reunited with his dead wife Katma Tui. The process behind the removal is part spiritual and part medical. The infected goes through a cellular cleansing while the spiritual levels are analyzed and antitoxins are then administrated. When the spiritual connection is connected the blood production begins to increase. The end result releases those infected. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. *'Wormholes & Spacial Warps': The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. *'Limited Cellular Regeneration': This ring has an ability to heal physical injuries. Blue Lanterns can use the ring to repair injuries in themselves or others. *'Electromagnetic Scanning': The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, they can detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be the most difficult for the ring. All electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. *'Universal Translator': Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Guardians of Hope added a translation system to the power ring. *'Material Alteration': The Blue Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Blue Lantern wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Blue Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. *'Precognition': Upon receiving the ring, Blue Lanterns will experience a moment of the future by the Blue Light, directly related to the wielder and with the express purpose of lifting their hopes. Weakness Energy Interference: As the continuing power of the ring's connection of "universal hope", it has a tendency to cause a form of interference to other power sources. Willpower Symbiosis: Hope is the most powerful emotion in the emotional spectrum, but it cannot reach it's full potential without willpower to enact it. In order for the blue power ring to function, it needs the aura of green willpower, supplied by a Green Lantern Ring to be in proximity to it; otherwise, the ring will only allow limited flight, limited energy projection and constructs, and protection from the vacuum of space. Starman's sonic crystal seemed to provide a similar effect. Lack of Hope: If the wielder of the ring loses hope the power ring will cease to work. | CurrentOwner = None | PreviousOwners = Saint Walker, Warth, Blue Lantern Corps, Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, Kyle Rayner | Notes = Like other power rings the Blue Lantern rings have an advanced, almost sentient A.I. which can communicate with the ring bearer. As with other rings corresponding to their colors, the blue rings emphasize hope and are programmed to spread it. | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Blue Lantern Corps Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Power Rings Category:2008 Item Debuts